A Marriage of State
by Mellifluence
Summary: In the tumultuous years following the Hundred Year War, amid threats of insurgency and revolution, a reluctant alliance is forged between the Earth and Fire nations. A tale of politics and peacemaking, and the unknown woman who became the Firelady, Queen Consort of a nation. Zuko/OC, Katara/Aang - AtLA canon-compliant.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

"It has to be done."

Aang looked over at his long-time friend and ally, concern furrowing his brow. "Are you sure, Zuko?" he asked carefully. "There are other options, you know."

Zuko sighed, mindlessly scanning the scroll in front of him before tossing it into the growing pile of paperwork on his desk. Though the years had been kind on the new Firelord, the weight of ruling a defeated nation had taken its toll. In the unforgiving afternoon light, his naturally pale skin was so colourless it was almost translucent, and there was a haggardness in the lines of his eyes that betrayed the fact he hadn't slept well in days. "This is the only option that will ensure long-lasting peace, and you know it, Aang. You've seen the reports. You know what's at stake."

Aang made a face, but didn't argue. There was a reason why the Avatar had been tasked with brokering this alliance, after all. "I do, but I don't have to like it," he said mulishly, suddenly sounding far younger than his eighteen years. "It's not fair on you!"

The huff of air that escaped Zuko's lips was the closest he'd come to laughter all day. "Well," he replied wryly. "Not everyone can be as lucky as the Avatar. We can't all save the world _and_ get the girl."

Aang sputtered, a tell-tale blush spreading across his cheeks. Zuko smirked. "How is Katara, by the way?" he asked. "Have you finally gotten around to proposing yet?"

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there!" Aang retorted, unconsciously stirring up the wind in embarrassed, agitated movements. He stared fixedly at the ground, voice trailing into an unintelligible mumble. "I'm just, you know, waiting for the perfect moment."

Zuko suppressed a smile. The all-powerful Avatar, reduced to a mortified, lovestruck boy because of one beautiful woman. It was almost… ironic.

"You could have someone like that in your life, too, you know." Aang said suddenly, grey eyes earnest. "You should have the ability to choose."

"I…" At Aang's words, an image of Mai rose unbidden in Zuko's mind. The young Firelord pushed it away before he could dwell on what-could-have-beens. That chapter of his life had ended a long time ago. "I have a duty to my people. To the Fire nation," he said quietly, gazing out the window that overlooked the capitol. "And Agni knows the world can't afford another war."

Aang sighed. "I thought defeating Ozai meant that the worst was over. Who would've thought that rebuilding the world and maintaining peace would be a million times harder than fighting and ending a hundred-year war?"

Reflexively, Zuko's hands curled into fists inside his sleeves. "That's why I have to do this, Aang. Thousands _died_ for this peace and at the moment it's tenuous at best. Betraying their sacrifice with selfishness would be dishonourable." He all but spat the last word out. "Besides, even as Crown Prince, I'd always known my marriage would never be of my own choosing."

He turned to Aang, voice final, sounding every inch the Firelord he was born to be. "Tell Earth King Kuei that I accept the hand of his eldest daughter. I'll marry the Princess Ling."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1**

* * *

It was late enough in the day that servants were beginning to light the lanterns in the Imperial Palace of Ba Sing Se when Ling received the summons. Sighing inwardly, she thanked the messenger, buried the worn tome on the constitutional history of the Fire Nation beneath a pile of embroidered silks, and led her retinue of handmaidens from her chambers in the West Wing over a bridge, around the Garden of Earthly Tranquillity, and through the winding wooden corridors to the lavish chambers of King Kuei's First Consort.

"Your Imperial Highness," she greeted, when she had been announced and ushered in. Automatically, her knees dipped into the appropriate curtsey of a princess deferring to a consort of the King.

From her seat by the window, First Consort Lanyi inclined her head in acknowledgment, the candlelight bouncing off the gemstones and golden ornaments on her expertly coiffured head. Setting her teacup on the table, Lanyi turned to the handmaidens standing in their unobtrusive positions in the room. "Leave us," she said imperiously.

Immediately, they bowed out, clearing the room until only Ling and the First Consort were left. Only when the door had shut firmly behind them did Lanyi speak again. "I expect you know my reasons for summoning you."

Ling bit the inside of her cheek, heart racing. "It's confirmed, then?"

The intricately embroidered fan in Lanyi's hand unfurled with a snap. "It's not official until the Avatar presents the scroll with the Firelord's seal to the court next week, but it is confirmed. Have you been making the preparations we discussed?"

Ling dipped her head. "Yes, ma'am."

"With appropriate discretion?"

"Yes, ma'am."

A hint of approval glinted in Lanyi's dark eyes. "Good."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Apologising profusely for the intrusion, a handmaiden stepped inside, bowing to Lanyi. "Her Serene Highness, the Second Consort and his Highness, the Heir Apparent, are here requesting an audience with you, Imperial Highness."

The fan in Lanyi's hand snapped closed. "Why, I mustn't keep such illustrious visitors waiting then."

Her words were gracious, but Ling didn't miss the look of pure loathing that flashed through the First Consort's eyes. Of course, Lanyi had ample reason to be bitter. Although she was technically First in the King's harem, and would remain First for as long as he remained on the throne, her failure to produce a son had cost her everything. Already her power was being undermined by the Second, who had succeeded where she had not. As mother to the King Kuei's Heir Apparent, it was Second who would ascend as Dowager Queen.

"Tell my guests I won't be long." Lanyi said to the handmaiden, who scurried off to do her mistress' bidding. The First Consort then turned to Ling, pinning her with a meaningful glance. "You have been extraordinarily blessed. I hope you know that."

Ling nodded. She knew.

Unlike the Earth Nation, the Fire Nation wasn't a patriarchy. It was built on power irrespective of gender. She wouldn't have to worry about bearing male heirs – any child of her could inherit the throne. Ling would never suffer the First Consort's fate.

Nevertheless, the crown of the Firelady came with a price. There were many in the Firelord's court still loyal to Ozai, those who chaffed at their nation brought so low. Whispers of revolt were growing, and if the assassination attempts were anything to go by, the Firelord – and Ling, as his Firelady – could very well be dead if they weren't careful.

"Remember what I've taught you," Lanyi said, as Ling bowed out of her presence. "Your duty is to make sure that that your people love you, your court fears you, and your authority on the Fire Nation throne is absolute."

"I understand."

Lanyi waved her hand in dismissal. "Try not to disappoint me, daughter."

Ling curtsied. "I won't, Mother."

* * *

When Ling passed the Second Consort and her son on her way out, she dutifully paid her respects, sinking that extra inch lower in deference to the Heir Apparent. She ignored the satisfied curl of the Second Consort's lips, and quickly quashed the anger that inevitably rose in the presence of the people who had stolen her birthright, her claim to the Earth Nation throne.

They, after all, did not know what she knew. Firelord Zuko had signed the treaty, and soon – very soon – the Second Consort and her son would be bowing in deference to her. The throne to the Fire Nation would be hers by marriage, and unlike the Earth King, the Firelord only took one wife.

Ling smiled. She wouldn't be a consort among consorts like her mother. She would be Firelady. She would be _the _Empress Queen.


End file.
